


Roommates and Shower Thoughts

by Kyte_VaNa



Series: Roommates and Shenanigans [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Random Shower Thoughts, Victor is curious, Yuuri just wants to get his papers done, mentions of powerpuff girls, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyte_VaNa/pseuds/Kyte_VaNa
Summary: "Quick! Who’s your favorite power puff girl?”“What?”“Well?”“Victor, it’s 2 in the morning and you have a 7 am class—““Who is your favorite power puff girl?” Victor is persistent and Yuuri sighs.





	Roommates and Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So like this piece is based off of my experience two weeks ago, in which I chatted my friends in an ungodly hour of the night just to get their answers lol, instead of finishing up my papers like I was supposed to do.
> 
> I remembered it suddenly and boom! this piece comes to life. 
> 
> I'm trying to get my creative drive back and writing small things like this greatly helps me, woo! 
> 
> Thank you in advanced for clicking this story and checking it out! :D Have a happy day ya'll!!

“Quick! Who’s your favorite power puff girl?”

The sudden question startles Yuuri and he stops his frantic typing for his research paper due five pm. He looks across from him to the other bed of his roommate, Victor Nikiforov, who, in spite of his impending seven am class, is lying down wide awake and staring at Yuuri who is sitting on his bed with his laptop propped on his lap.

“What?” Yuuri quips, unsure whether or not Victor wants a serious answer to his sudden question. There’s rustling of sheets and Yuuri sees that Victor moved to lay on his side instead, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Well?”

“Victor, it’s 2 in the morning and you have a 7 am class—“

“Who is your favorite power puff girl?” Victor is persistent and Yuuri sighs. He’s halfway through his paper and he could finish it in less than two hours, however, the intense gaze of his roommate just throws his concentration to the gutter.

“…May I ask _why_ you’re asking me this?” Yuuri asks carefully, ripping his gaze from the Word Document to his curious roommate.

“…Social experiment,” Victor answers after a few more moments of silence and Yuuri raises an eyebrow at the response.

“Don’t tell me you forgot that you have a paper due sometime tomorrow—“

“It’s not for a paper, no,” the Russian interrupts and this only serves to further Yuuri’s confusion.

“Yuuri,”

“Victor,”

“…Please?”

Another bout of silence.

“…It’s Buttercup,” Yuuri relents with a sigh. He carefully studies Victor’s features despite only having the laptop’s screen as their main source of illumination. Victor looks contemplative before nodding and humming. The lack of more response from the blond makes Yuuri focus on his paper again; he squints at the split screen, one half has his unfinished paper and the other half is google chrome with more than eight tabs open for his resources. In favor of reading the whole page of one case study published online, he marks the most important parts, copies and pastes it on his paper before formatting it as a block quote.

 _‘Block quotations save lives,’_ he thinks solemnly.

Yuuri hears another rustling of sheets from Victor’s end, much louder this time. Yuuri makes the act of pushing his glasses as a discreet way to check his roommate. Victor is now sitting up, the sheets bunched up on his lap, he has a serious look on his face and he squints at the glare of his phone’s screen when it lights up.

“What are you doing?” Yuuri asks and Victor flinches. The former used his tone when he’s about to reprimand someone on their bad choices in life and the latter is the one Yuuri uses it for the most; Victor is impulsive and Yuuri just can’t help but worry.

“I can’t have just one person as my sample size, Yuuri!” Victor whines.

“So you did forget a paper!?”

“I swear I did not!”

It takes them a moment to realize that they are becoming quite loud and they both know that the dorm’s walls are so thin; they could even hear when their neighbors cry from the pressure of University.

“This is not for a paper, I swear. Cross my heart,” Victor says and he makes an ‘x’ mark with his pointer finger on the left of his chest while the other hand is held up as if in promise. Yuuri sighs as he crosses his arms, “What brought this on anyways?” he asks.

Victor straightens his posture on his bed, “Well, remember how I was pacing the room when you came home and invited me to go out for dinner?” Yuuri hums and nods, remembering quite well his roommate’s state of undress when he opened the door to their dorm room. “Well I just got out of the bath and a thought hits me,” Victor continues, he’s not looking at Yuuri anymore but straight ahead to a dark place in their room.

“I thought, ‘I could find out people’s types if I ask them which power puff girl they like best.’ I was supposed to ask you as soon as you got home but I forgot to when you invited me to eat out and like, I was already in the brink of sleep earlier when I remembered,” Victor laughs at the last bit and Yuuri can’t help but smile also. His roommate can think up of the most absurd thing.

Yuuri shuffles a bit on his bed to face Victor fully, “Well, what’s my type then?” Victor contemplates it a bit before shrugging, “People like Buttercup, I guess?” and they both burst out laughing.

“That doesn’t give me anything concrete, Victor!” Yuuri chides amidst the last bits of laughter. His roommate only snorts and gives Yuuri a dismissive wave, “You know how Buttercup acts like,” Victor teases before turning his attention back to his phone, Yuuri only rolls his eyes even if Victor didn’t see.

“I’m going to ask our classmates and friends the same question. I’m texting Chris and Phichit now, so to speak,” Victor informs as he taps away on his messenger app. “You’re serious about this aren’t you?” Yuuri chuckles and Victor answers with an enthusiastic nod.

A few minutes later, a small ‘ping!’ resounds in the room. Victor lets out a happy squeal, “Chris and Phichit responded immediately!” he says excitedly. “What are their responses?” Yuuri asks, genuinely curious now that it’s not him that Victor is pressing for answers.

“Phichit likes Bubbles the best while Chris likes Buttercup too!” Victor exclaims and Yuuri hums, storing the information for future references.

Yuuri goes back to typing his paper and lets Victor contact whoever else is on his contact list. To be honest, Yuuri can’t concentrate as well as he used to when he was also curious as to what his classmates and friends would answer to Victor’s particularly peculiar question.

However, as the clock ticks by, the responses dwindle in number and a lot of the people Victor texts are most probably asleep now. Yuuri checks the clock of his laptop and he finds that it is already 3:30 am.

“Victor, it’s time for you to sleep, your alarm rings at 5:45, you only have 2 hours and 15 minutes of sleep,” Yuuri reminds the Russian. Victor whines and gives Yuuri his most convincing puppy dog eyes, a skill he learned from training Makkachin not to beg for food scraps. Yuuri rolls his eyes as he can clearly see the exhaustion on his roommate’s face.

“You can ask them personally tomorrow, you know? That’s a much better way to do it, if you still want to do it,” Yuuri reasons even though they both know that come morning, Victor would most likely forget to ask more people about it not unless reminded.

Victor sighs as he turns off his phone and connects it to the charger. Yuuri dances a victory dance in his mind at the quick persuasion. “That’s a great idea Yuuri!” Victor says but his pronunciation of Yuuri’s name is garbled and drawn out as Victor tries but fails to suppress a yawn.

“Off to bed you go,” Yuuri chides and Victor grumbles as he situates himself comfortably on his bed again, pulling the covers up and turning away from the glare of Yuuri’s laptop screen.

“Goodnight, Yuuri,” Victor says followed immediately by another yawn and Yuuri chuckles, “Goodnight, Victor,” he says softly to the Russian’s back and Victor hums.

Yuuri waits for Victor’s breathing to even out before continuing his paper. Feeling tired himself; he quickly scans his resources and fit in as many block quotes along with his unbiased opinions to be able to reach the maximum page limit.

Yuuri rereads the entire paper three times before he is satisfied with the contents and his arguments and then he goes on to quadruple checks his citations and reference list to make sure they are correct, a single misplaced period might just ruin his chances of getting a 90 for this paper.

With unshed tears clouding his vision from tiredness, Yuuri decides that it’s time to save the document to his flashdrive, also save it to his desktop, close all tabs of all programs, shut the laptop down, place it carefully on his bedside table, and finally get some rest.

It is already 5:30 am when he finishes, the first streams of sunlight is just starting to seep from their drawn curtains. As soon as Yuuri gets comfortable on his bed, he is out like a light. He faintly hears Victor’s awful alarm tone but he pays it no mind and he’s too tired to even greet his roommate a good morning.

In his last grip of consciousness, he feels a hand on his head and then fingers weaving through the strands. Yuuri succumbs to a comfortable sleep almost immediately; he did not bother setting up an alarm, he’s confident that he’ll wake up before noon to prepare for his 1:30 pm class.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Penny for your thoughts? ;^)


End file.
